Chozo Artifact
]] The Chozo Artifacts are a set of twelve relics, found in Metroid Prime and its spin-off, Metroid Prime Pinball. They are essentially keys known collectively as the "Cipher", which unlock the "Cradle," a protective barrier placed around the Impact Crater to quarantine the Phazon corruption of Tallon IV. ''Metroid Prime'' The Artifact Temple can be accessed by Samus Aran after she collects the Missile Launcher. There, she finds the first Chozo Artifact, the Artifact of Truth, and learns of the other eleven. Unlike many items in the game, the hint system never points out the location of any particular artifact. However, the Chozo Totems in the Artifact Temple can be scanned to give clues as to the location of the artifacts. More clues become available as more artifacts are found. Once all twelve artifacts have been collected, Samus can return to the Artifact Temple to begin opening the path to the Impact Crater. Meta Ridley attempts to stop her, and the ensuing battle destroys most of the statues. After Ridley receives enough damage the once peaceful statues surrounding the artifact temple start to glow. The glow goes from blue to red as the statues unleash powerful laser blasts on Ridley who then plunges into the depths of the crater. Once he is defeated several figures that appear to be non-violent Chozo Ghosts rise up in the positions of the original statues and open the path to Metroid Prime itself. The official website states: "Samus Aran's mission on Tallon IV has resulted in some interesting discoveries about the ancient Chozo race and their behavior. Evidence suggests that the Chozo constructed a towering structure known as the Artifact Temple many years ago. Its purpose is as of yet unknown, but data scanning of the region shows that the planet's most intense energy emissions pulsate from the Temple. The structure is barred by an elaborate locking mechanism which requires a key consisting of 12 individual Chozo Artifacts. These Artifacts are believed to be scattered and well hidden all over Tallon IV. The physical composition of these artifacts is unknown. A rough translation of Chozo legend has provided the following names for the 12 Artifacts." In the New Play Control! and Metroid Prime Trilogy versions of Prime a Silver Credit is obtained for each Artifact acquired. This also happens in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes when a Dark Temple Key is obtained. Scan (Artifact of Truth) "This is a Chozo Artifact. Collect it, then scan the Totems here for clues on the locations of the remaining Artifacts. Together, the Artifacts will open a path to the center of the Impact Crater." List of Artifacts ]] Each individual artifact has a name. These names are absent in ''Metroid Prime Pinball. #'Artifact of Truth' #'Artifact of Strength' #'Artifact of Elder' #'Artifact of Wild' #'Artifact of Lifegiver' #'Artifact of Warrior' #'Artifact of Chozo' #'Artifact of Nature' #'Artifact of Sun' #'Artifact of World' #'Artifact of Spirit' #'Artifact of Newborn' ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' As in Metroid Prime, the twelve artifacts are needed in the Artifact Temple to access the Impact Crater in Metroid Prime Pinball. However, the artifacts are collected as rewards for completing tasks such as mini-games or boss battles. At least one artifact must come from Thardus and at least one must come from the Omega Pirate, but the other ten can come from one of many Mini-Games. Once Samus has all twelve artifacts and accesses the Artifact Temple, Samus must instead use six 'artifact balls', or artifacts which have morphed into pinball form; as opposed to her own Morph Ball. There are twelve statues in the temple, and a ball must be hit into each one to complete the stage. Lost artifact balls can be restored by hitting certain bumpers in the temple. Meta Ridley appears in this game as well, attempting to destroy the artifacts; although he is never defeated, he will instead flee when the stage is complete. If all the artifact balls are destroyed or lost, then Samus loses a ball and will have to try again. If the stage is completed, the Impact Crater stage becomes available. Any stage will present Samus with a Special instead if she completes a task that would normally yield an Artifact. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Several Chozo artifact symbols are seen on SkyTown, Elysia in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. They are featured on the pieces of the Theronian Bomb, as well as several light sources in rooms on SkyTown. Most tellingly, the scan images used for the SkyTown Creatures and SkyTown Data sections of the Logbook prominently depict Chozo Artifacts. This would seem to imply that the Chozo Artifact is a symbol that holds some type of significance for their species. Also, shortly after Samus defeats Gandrayda, Aurora Unit 242 contacts her and says that Aurora Unit 217 has discovered "hidden Chozo artifacts" on SkyTown, which turns out to be the Spider Ball. Trivia *Animation data for the Artifact of Sun refers to it with the title "Heaven". All other artifacts are referred to with their name (e.g. the Artifact of Truth is named "Truth"), implying that the Artifact of Sun was originally titled the Artifact of Heaven. *An unused Chozo Lore entry found in the data for Metroid Prime Trilogy reveals the creator of the Artifacts was a Chozo individual only called the Master Artisan. *The Get Artifact Jingle plays every time a Chozo Artifact is acquired. ru:Артефакт Чозо * Category:Chozo Category:Artifact Temple Category:Recurring Items Category:Symbols